Binded
by Aruri0310
Summary: No absolute summary for now. Title might be changed. Rated T for teen themes and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**No definite summary for now, but yeah. **

**Title might be changed as well.**

**Eveything in the story belongs to ME. I**** made up this plot, and its characters. **

* * *

I had always been interested in fire.

The way it burned, crackled, and gave warmth.

These feelings were engraved into my heart since I was at the age of one, the first time I encountered this new sensation.

It was a cold winter, and we finally managed to afford a house with a fireplace.

The moment the fire had started, my eyes wouldn't leave it.

This strange thing, this thing that spread warmth through the house, had enchanted me.

Ever since then, every time the temperature dropped down below 50 degrees Fahrenheit, I asked my mom to light a fire.

When my hair started growing, my parents were stumped.

My hair was red, while neither of theirs' was.

When I started attending grade school, the kids in my class called me "Hell Girl" because of my hair and my love for fire.

How they found out I had a love for fire, I do not know.

Everyone would refuse to play with me, or even look at me.

I was friendless up until the age of ten, and I spent a majority of my time at home in front of the fireplace, reading or doing my homework.

When I graduated grade school, my father's company rose to the top, and suddenly, everyone wanted to be my friend.

A few boys even asked me out.

By then, I had a nice house, with my very own fireplace in my room, and I had "developed into a fine young woman," as my parents would say.

They were barely ever home, but I didn't mind.

I had the fire with me.

I didn't need them around as much as I had my previous years.

* * *

Later that year, on my 13th birthday, I learned something.

Something spectacular.

I could speak to the fire.

Not directly to it, but to the spirits that reside in it.

I had never noticed before then, because they had yet to deem me "worthy enough."

Now, they barely ever left my side.

One day, one of them, by the name of Aem, asked me, "Do you wish to harness the power to control the fire that brings you warmth?"

Of course, being the child I was at that age, I was all too eager to reply.

He gave me powers he claimed no other mortal could handle.

He placed his small hand over my left eye, and I could feel a burning pain in the eye.

However, I did not hate this pain, I actually enjoyed it in some sort of way.

"This is proof of the contract that we have made," Aem said to me after the pain had subsided.

I turned to look at myself at the mirror, and was not surprised at all to see that the color of my left eye had changed.

It changed from the light hazel it used to be to a dark red.

"Normal humans cannot see this, but any kind of fairy can, be it fire, water, earth, or even wind, and they will know who you are."

With those words, he flew off.

* * *

A year after that, on my fourteenth birthday, my mother had fallen ill.

There weren't many signs of her illness, and by the time the doctors had found out what was wrong, it was too late.

She was ill to the point of no cure.

On her deathbed, she handed me a necklace.

It was a gold locket with different jewels studded on the inside.

There were sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and rubies.

I didn't understand what this meant at the time, but before I could ask her, she had passed away.

My father mourned for her, night and day, and he hugged me and told me that I needed to stay strong.

In my opinion, he was the one that needed to stay strong, seeing as I felt perfectly fine, but I hugged him back and stayed silent.

He had enough things to worry about with his company, and my mother leaving us.

He didn't need the stress of his daughter telling him to man up.

* * *

Another year later, I had turned fifteen.

I was in my bedroom trying to light a fire, but it would not stay lit.

I was becoming anxious, worried that my powers were starting to fade.

"Don't worry," a voice said to me from my bedroom window, "Your powers will not disappear until the day you die."

When I turned toward the window to see who it was, a breeze knocked me off my feet.

When I got up and opened my eyes, I saw yet another fairy.

But this wasn't a fire fairy.

Fire fairies had red hair, garments, and eyes.

This fairy had beautiful silver hair and garments, and her eyes were a sky blue.

"So," this fairy said to me, "You're the contractor, huh? I'm Finn."

I just kept staring at her, trying to figure out why the hell she was in my bedroom.

"I've got a proposition for you."

I looked at her skeptically, but she disregarded this and continued.

"You've made a contract with the fire fairies, and the wind and fire fairies are on good terms, seeing as fire needs wind to survive at times. Why not make a contract with me, as well?"

I considered this for a while, and then I nodded toward her and closed my eyes.

"Do you wish to harness and control the wind that flies over the earth?"

I nodded. She placed her hand over my right eye, and I braced myself for pain, but it never came.

Instead, there was a relaxed and heavenly feeling, then as sudden as it came, it was gone.

When I opened my eyes, Finn was gone.

I looked in the mirror.

Now my left eye was a dark scarlet, while my right eye was a sky blue.

I walked to the window, looking at my hands.

I could feel the power coursing through my veins.

I looked up at the sky, reaching my hand up to touch my locket.

I looked down upon it.

Is this locket connected to the things that have been happening to me these past few years of my life?

* * *

**Whoot. **

**I finished this. **

**I**** was sittin in front of the fireplace last night, and I got this idea in my mind. **

**I will definitely NOT give up on this story, mostly because I like it. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Awwyup. Got Chapter one done.**

**For clarification purposes; Yes, I do own this story. Yes, I did make this up.**

* * *

As I walked down the hallway, I could hear the students chattering away.

I tightened my hold on the locket around my neck.

Ever since that time, I never took it off.

It never rusted, and the chain never got tangled.

It was amazing, this locket.

I smiled.

But my smile faded as I reached my destination.

Classroom 3-B.

I grimaced at the fact that I had to transfer schools for the last semester of my last year at middle school.

And it seems like a rowdy class, at that.

I stepped back as the teacher opened the door and walked in, smiling at me.

My eyes widened at what I saw.

One eye was scarlet, as mine was.

Could he be a contractor, like me?

I was still thinking about it when I heard him call, "Transfer student, come in please."

His voice snapped me back into reality and I stepped into the classroom, writing my name on the board.

There was a silence in the classroom, as if they were expecting me to say something.

For the first time, I got a good look at who was sitting where.

As my eyes traveled from desk to desk, I saw another one.

This time a girl.

One eye of hers was a dark green, while one was a light brown.

I could tell immediately this one was a contractor.

I took my eyes off her and continued to scan the class.

Damn, my favorite spot is taken.

"You can sit back here by… Hey wait a moment!" The teacher said to me as I walked to the back row, to the spot near the window.

My favorite spot.

"Can I sit here?"

The boy in the spot stared at me, nodded, then got up to the empty spot on the other side of the room.

Everyone was staring at me.

I was used to this.

Whenever someone hears my voice for the first time, they go into a trance.

I have no idea why.

Aem says it's because I made a contract with two fairies of different elements.

I sat down and rested my head on my hand, staring out the window.

"…. And make sure to wear your uniform tomorrow." I stared at the teacher, eyebrows raised, then I nodded, turning back to look out the window.

I sat through the whole lesson, not listening to a single word he said, and when the bell rang, I was one of the first out.

'I still have about three or four more minutes until the next class, so I might as well check out the roof and get a better view of the school' I thought.

When I opened the door, it was just as beautiful as I imagined it.

Okay, maybe not beautiful, but there was no trace of a human up there.

I walked to the fence, grasping it in my hands.

I inhaled the fresh air.

"Man," I said to myself, "The air really is always better up here."

I raised one of my hands, swirling the air around in my palm.

'I want to sing in this clean air,' I thought with a smile.

"That summer day, those sparkling stars, Even now I still remember.

"That laughing face, and that angry face, I really loved them. Strange isn't it?

"Even though I knew that... You didn't know, the secret only I knew.

"That night long-ago, in a distant memory, you pointed, and with an innocent voice...

"Ha, how pathetic of me… I can only remember the last few lines…"

I felt tears form in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Uh oh, I better get to class…"

I looked at my schedule.

"Math next, huh."

I stood, thinking, for a while.

"Damn! That's on the first floor! I'll never make it in time… You must be shitting me…"

I quickly reached up and removed the contact on my right eye, revealing a sky blue color.

Aem and Finn made contacts for me so I wouldn't be easily identified by others, but who the hell cares right now.

I'm late for class.

I lifted my right arm up, my palm facing the ground.

"Spirits of wind, I summon thee. Lend me your power to harness the breeze, allow me to float softly like a leaf to the first floor."

There was a flash of white, and I could feel the weight of my body leave me.

I checked my watch.

'I only have 45 seconds. Better make this fast.'

I jumped up on top of the fence and let myself fall, allowing the wind to carry me.

I knew I would be safe.

I trusted the wind, just like I did the fire.

With a few flips, I landed softly on the ground, and I flicked my hair back out of my face.

'15 seconds.'

I sprinted toward the classroom, putting my contact back in, and reached it just before the teacher.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized everyone was staring at me.

I stared back while walking to my seat.

After settling down, the teacher went into a lecture.

'Now that I think about it, I never learned the teacher's name…'

I wrote a note.

_What's the teacher's name?_

I passed it to the girl beside me.

She looked at it, then at me, then she started scribbling something back.

She passed it back to me and looked quickly toward the front as if nothing had happened.

_That's Takahashi Sensei. He's very strict… But he's also nice. Just don't make him mad. He's hella scary when he's mad. So you're Tanaka Amaya? I heard a rumor that you're the daughter of Tanaka Keichiro, the president of the Tanaka Group, but you don't look alike at all. Are you really his daughter? _

I reread the note several times before scribbling a reply.

_Yeah, that's me. I resemble neither of my parents. They were stumped. I only have my mom's hazel eyes. Damn, rumors fly around this school like a bids flies in the sky. Well, you know me, I guess. And you are?_

I passed the note back to her and looked back out the window.

After a minute or so, I heard paper sliding back onto the floor.

I picked up the note and opened it.

_Oh yeah! I'm so stupid sometimes. xD I'm Chikako. Abe Chikako. Nice to meet you! Errr…. I mean…. Nice meeting you through note? Aha I don't know what to call this. Hey, Amaya, can I call you that? Did you know that you're like, really pretty? When you first walked into the classroom, everyone was staring at you. And you're super athletic, too. We saw you run through the halls. That was another reason we were staring. _

I felt a blush creep up on my face.

I scribbled a reply.

_Sure you can call me that. I'll call you Chikako in return, though. And I AM NOT! _

I checked the time.

_What time's lunch? _

I gave her the note and looked toward the front.

There was some formula scribbled on there.

I looked out the window again when I saw the note touch my desk from the corner of my eye.

I picked it up.

_Yes, you are! xD You're so cute :3 Lunch is soon. After this period. I'll show you around school later, if you like (: _

I smiled.

_Sure (: That's great. I think that this should be our last pass. Takahashi's looking this way. Hey what happens when I make him ma- _

**(A/N: In case you didn't realize, it's supposed to say, "What happens when I make him mad?")**

I was interrupted mid-sentence by a booming voice.

"TANAKA! What could be so much more important than my lesson?"

I blinked, staring at him.

"Nothing."

"Oh, really, now? Then I guess you've been paying attention?"

"I guess."

"Then come solve this on the board."

I got up and grabbed a piece of chalk.

I heard whispers behind me as I walked up to the board, so clearly they hadn't learned this.

Of course they hadn't.

This was university level math.

I scowled at him.

Takahashi had a smug look on his face.

'Oh, I'll enjoy wiping that look off of his old face.'

I placed the piece of chalk on the board, and solved the problem within a minute.

"Sensei," I said, as sweetly as I could, "Do you mind telling me why a question from the Tokyo U. entrance exam is up here on the board?"

I could hear gasps and whispers around the room.

I smirked at him.

"I win this round, old geezer," is what my face said.

I walked calmly back to my seat and stared out the window until the end of the period.

* * *

When the class ended, Chikako came up to me.

"Woah," she said. "That. Was. Fucking. AMAZING. How'd you even know all that?"

"My dad had tutors for me. You said you were gonna show me around school?"

I smiled at her.

"Oh wait," I said. "I just remembered. That old geezer called me to his classroom."

She and I let out a groan.

"Well, that can't be helped." Chikako said with a sad smile. "You should go before he gets pissed off."

I nodded and walked away, waving.

I walked through the halls on my own, not showing any emotion on my face.

* * *

When I reached his office, I took a deep breath and walked in.

The blinds were closed except for one.

He was sitting, looking at the door.

I stared at him for a while.

"I guess I was right," I finally said to him. "You are not a contractor."

He smiled at me.

"That's right. I am not a contractor."

"But you have eyes the same color as mine, easily mistaken as a contractor, no?"

"Right again."

I scoffed.

"Wow, aren't I doing good in school." I said sarcastically.

I coughed at the impact when I was pushed against the wall.

"Why don't you say it?" he whispered in my ear.

I was getting goosebumps.

"Too…. Scared?"

"Never." I said.

I struggled against his strong grasp on my shoulders.

"You know..." he said, "You've got a beautiful singing voice."

I could feel his breath on my neck.

I momentarily stopped struggling.

He had heard me singing.

My moments pause was enough time for him.

He was ready to bite.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his fangs glistening in the little light we had.

"Vampire." I managed to get out as he opened his mouth to take a bite.

* * *

**Ohoho. I finished Chapter one (: Didn't take me a while. I was burtsing with imagination ^^**

**The song she sings is Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari/The Story You Don't Know in English. I used the last few lines of the song.**


End file.
